Pabbatupama Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Pabbatupama Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. The origin is Sàvatthi. 2. King Pasenadi of Kosala, approached the Blessed One, worshipped, sat on a side and the Blessed One said to him: "Great king, for what reason did you come to see me?" 3. "Venerable sir, there are some head anointed warrior kings intoxicated by the authority of their kingdoms, who pursue after sensual greed and lordship of the states. They rule over their large kingdoms well established and with much work, now they envy me." 4. "Here, great king, a trustworthy, reliable person comes from the eastern direction and tells you, `Great king I came from the east, I saw a moving, large mountain, similar to a cloud, destroying all living things on its way. If there is something you could do, do it now.'" 5. "A second trustworthy, reliable person comes from, the western direction, ... re ... a third from the northern direction, ... re ... a fourth from the southern direction, and tells you, `Great king I came from the south, I saw a moving, large mountain, similar to a cloud, destroying all living things on its way. If there is something you could do, do it now. Great king, such a great fear, a great massacre of humans has arisen. Humanity is difficult to obtain. What should be done about it?'" 6. "Venerable sir, when, such great fear, a great massacre of humans has arisen, when humanity is obtained with difficulty what else could be done, other than leading a peaceful life, living according to the Teaching, doing merit?" 7. "Great king, I speak loud and announce to you. Decay and death are approaching. Great king when decay and death are approaching, what could be done about it?" 8. "Venerable sir, when decay and death are approaching me, what else could be done, other than leading a peaceful life, living according to the Teaching, doing merit? 9. "Venerable sir, whoever these, head anointed warrior kings intoxicated by the authority of their kingdoms, pursuing sensuality greedily, well established lords of the states in which they rule have wars of the elephants. When decay and death are issuing forth, there is no use of elephant wars. 10. "Venerable sir, these head anointed warrior kings intoxicated by the authority of their kingdoms, pursuing sensuality greedily, well established lords of the states in which they rule have wars of the horses, ... re ... of chariots, ... re ... of foot soldiers. When decay and death are issuing forth, there is no use of wars of foot soldiers. 11. "Venerable sir, in this royal clan, there are ministers with secret plans, when enemies come, they could make secret plans to destroy the enemy. When decay and death are issuing forth, there is no use of secret wars. 12. "Venerable sir, in this clan there is a lot of gold, treasured under ground and in the open. When the enemy comes it would be possible to win them over with wealth. When decay and death are issuing forth, there is no use of wars of wealth. 13. "Venerable sir, when decay and death are approaching me, what else could be done, other than leading a peaceful life, living according to the Teaching, doing merit." 14. "Great king, that is so, when decay and death are approaching you, what else could be done, other than leading a peaceful life, living according to the Teaching, doing merit." Further the Teacher said: :"A huge moving rock; a misty mountain, would leave nothing : But destroy and kill all, in the four directions, : In the same manner decay and death, overcome all living things : The warriors, Brahmins, householder stock, slaves, outcastes : And refuse collectors, none exempting all will be crushed. : This war cannot be won with elephants, chariots, foot soldiers, : Not even by secret plans or even by the power of wealth. : Therefore the wise seeing their own welfare, gain faith : In the Enlightenment, the Teaching and Community of bhikkhus, : Who ever lives according to the Teaching by body, words and mind, : Here itself become pleased and later they delight in heaven."